


Et tu, Chloe?

by Narcissisticpeacock



Series: Risk! Risk anything! [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, light spoilers, that feel when your ex dates the woman who threw you out a window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Elena and Chloe meet up for drinks to catch up-- their significant others join them. Even if Nate is a little uneasy with Chloe's new partner.





	Et tu, Chloe?

**Author's Note:**

> Written (mostly) for the prompt: "Chloe/Nadine prompt: Chloe bringing Nadine at the Drakes for dinner ( without telling Nate first, of course)" from anon
> 
> Wanna drop me a prompt? Narcissisticpeacock on tumblr

"Sorry I'm late," Chloe started as she took her spot at the table.

Elena waved it off. "I haven't even ordered a drink." She smiled. "Good to see you again, Chloe."

"You too, sunshine. How've you been? Besides, well..." She made a vague gesture towards Elena's midsection. "How far along at you?"

"Almost six months. Nate's freaking out a bit." A shrug. "But not much else is going on. I got published again, but it's a smaller article. It's a little harder to actually get into anything big right now. She's already a hand full-- even though she hasn't been born."

"She, huh? Did you decide to find out then?" Chloe flagged down the waitress and requested a hot tea. Elena ordered a decaf.

The journalist shook her head. "Ah, no. It's just a feeling I get."

"Thought up any names?"

Elena nodded, tapping her fingers on the table. "If we end up with a boy, maybe Parker?"

A grin found its way to Chloe's face. "I knew a Parker once. Brilliant thief-- one of the best. But she was much more into modern day theft than treasure hunting."

A snort from Elena. "That makes me feel great about the name."

"And if you have a girl?"

"Well... we both like the name Cassandra."

Chloe fidgeted in her spot, playing with the napkin at her seat. "Ah, Cassandra. The Greek prophet who told of the downfall of Troy-- too bad nobody believed her. Apollo made sure of that."

Elena chuckled and nodded. "Nate said the same thing when I brought it up. Maybe not quite as eloquently, but still." She shrugged again. "Anyway. What about you? Been doing anything fun? Finding any decent hauls?"

Chloe inclined her head, acknowledging that yes, she had. "Well, this, for one." She held up her wrist to show off the Queen's bracelet. "Drove all over for it. Had to collect a bunch of little tokens to free it from its cage."

She glanced around. The table Elena had chosen was in the open air portion of the cafe. The street wasn't busy, but there were plenty of pedestrians. A few of the other tables were occupied too.

"It's beautiful. Rubies?"

"Yeah. Haven't had it appraised-- rather not have word get out on it-- But it's worth a small fortune."

"You usually sell things like that."

Chloe shrugged. "Eh. I like this one. Not to mention it took bloody hours to get this. Nadine had almost no patience by the time we got the last token." She grinned. "We more than made up for it, though."

"Oh, yeah, Sam mentioned you two had partnered up. Has it been going well?"

The waitress brought over their drinks; both responded in thanks before returning to the conversation.

"More than well." Chloe hesitated, but then she remembered who she was talking to. Elena was a good person-- She wouldn't have issues with the whole same sex relationship deal. "We're, ah, more than partners, actually."

Elena seemed surprised, but she smiled wide. "Really? How's that going? Nate said Nadine could be kinda... harsh, in general. Well, worse than that."

The treasure hunter rolled her eyes. "Nate doesn't know Nadine like I know her. She happens to be a very sweet woman when she wants to be. Better than him at communicating too." Chloe wrapped her hands around her mug of tea, looking down at it with a small smile on her face. "I'm happy with her. And she's understanding, to boot." She glanced up.

Elena had a look on her face like she had just been given a puppy. "That's great! I'm glad to hear you've got someone who makes you happy. How long have you two been together?"

"Ah, just over four months. We've been taking smaller jobs and hunting down little trinkets, for the most part." Chloe took a drink of tea. "Honestly, I don't think there's a better feeling than right after we find what we came for and I've just got her next to me, and..." she trailed off, smiling into her cup again.

Elena was practically speechless. "I think you might have sat down at the wrong table. See, I'm waiting for my friend, Chloe Frazer-- you can't be her."

Chloe scoffed and pursed her lips. "Oh, ha ha. Very funny."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just... you're Chloe. As long as I've known you, you've never said anything like that."

"Yeah, well... never been with anyone this long, either." She sighed. "But I don't know. Being with her feels different. I'd like it to last." Chloe looked back to Elena. "Actually, you're maybe the second friend I've told."

"I'm glad you did. It's... awesome, to see you smitten with someone."

"I'm not smitten! I just... I care about her."

Elena rolled her eyes, leaning back and placing a hand on her stomach. "Still. Anyway, it'd be nice to meet her. I mean, the woman who got Chloe Frazer of all people into a committed relationship? Wow."

"Don't worry, sunshine. You'll get the chance. She's meeting me here in a bit. We had plans to find a place for dinner after I saw you." She shifted in her seat. "We're gonna start planning our next trip."

"Why don't you two come over for dinner? I'm making chicken enchiladas." Elena grinned. "I'm sure Nate would just _love_ to see Nadine."

Chloe shrugged. "I'm down. I'll ask Nadine when she gets here."

"Nate might be here soon. I told him we were meeting for coffee and he said it'd be nice to see you." A half smile. "Might've said something about seeing if you survived Nadine."

The treasure hunter rolled her eyes. "I'm more than surviving. I'm living. I'm... having mind blowing-ly good sex. I'm sorry, Elena, but she's much better than Nate."

"Can't miss what I haven't had."

"What haven't you had?" Nate asked, approaching the table and taking the empty chair and sitting beside Elena.

"Hello, Nate," Chloe greeted. "And she hasn't had sex with my girlfriend."

"That's a relief." He pressed a quick kiss to Elena's cheek. "How've you been, Chloe? Sam sent me a picture of the tusk. Also, I think you made him cry."

With a raised eyebrow, she sighed. "Because we didn't sell it?"

"Yup."

"Too bad. It's a part of India and its people. And me. He would be broke by now anyway." She shrugged. "Nadine was on my side, anyway."

"I wonder why," Elena chimed in.

"Oh, hush."

Nate frowned. "Nadine siding with you isn't really something to brag about."

Chloe didn't answer him but redirected her gaze to Elena. "When my gal gets here, I'm sure she'll be fine with dinner."

Elena nudged Nate's arm. "I invited Chloe and her girlfriend for dinner tonight."

"Alright. I didn't even know she had one." He tilted his head, looking back at Chloe. "What's she like?"

"Drop-dead gorgeous and could bench press anyone of us," came the smooth answer.

Chloe was holding off on telling him. Nadine had already expressed she wanted to be there when he found out. Elena seemed to be playing along; she was hiding her smirk behind her coffee mug. This was too good.

"So, anyway," Nate spoke up, switching gears again. "How's your new partnership going?"

"Swimmingly. She's good to be around," Chloe responded. "Saved my ass more than once."

"Really? Weird."

Elena was nearly giggling. Chloe shook her head. As good of a man as Nate was, he wasn't going to catch on.

"Why's it weird? I'd like to think I've helped her out too. Besides. I trust her."

"Now that's even weirder," he sighed, shaking his head. "Sam said you seemed close. It's just... so weird."

  
"Sure you want her hearing you say that?"

"What do you mean?"

Chloe inclined her head, indicating down the sidewalk behind him. "Because there she is now."

Nate whipped his head around in time to see Nadine casually walking up to the table. She grabbed a chair and tugged it over beside Chloe.

"Well, hello, darling," Chloe greeted. The two shared a peck on the lips.

"Hey. I know I'm a bit early, but I didn't think you'd mind." She was smirking, maintaining eye contact with Nate.

"Not at all. You know Nate already, but this is Elena. His wife."

Nadine extended a hand. "My condolences."

Elena chuckled and shook the offered hand. "It's not as bad as you make it sound."

Nate still didn't respond. It was like he didn't know how to act in regards to what was going on at the table.

"Ah, well. Still."

Nate found his words. "You... you two are dating?"

"Ja."

He blinked. "Well... okay then."

"They've invited us to dinner," Chloe informed. "If you'd like?"

Nate looked at Elena. She was just managing to hold back soft giggles. "You knew. Didn't you? And you just... let me walk right into this."

"I only found out, what, twenty minutes ago? You're fine."

Nadine slung an arm around Chloe's waist. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't want to kill you anymore."

"Admittedly, it does make me feel better. But... what about...?"

"Shoreline? It's done. I'm happier in my new line of work." She glanced at Chloe. "If I still had Shoreline, I wouldn't have taken the job for hunting down Ganesh's tusk. So in a way, I could thank you. I won't, though."

"That'd be too much, I think," Chloe piped up. "Brownie points for romantically alluding to meeting me, though."

"I try."

Nate groaned. "I... don't know how to react to this." He was still frowning. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you Chloe, but I just... I don't know."

"You'll get use to it," Nadine commented. "Would it help if I kicked your ass again? For old times sake."

"Please don't," Elena spoke up. "I'd like him to be alive when our child is born."

Nate seemed offended. "What? You think I wouldn't win?"

"Babe, I _know_ you wouldn't win."

Nadine grinned and Nate let out an exasperated noise. "I feel so outnumbered," he complained.

Elena waved him off. "You'll be fine."

"I got most of my anger out at Sam," Nadine mentioned. "And cooled down a lot. You're not as insufferable as your brother."

"You know, that's not the first time I've heard that." He shrugged. "Still. Having someone who tried to kill me or have me killed just casually at the table with us? It doesn't feel great. Even if you don't want to kill me anymore."

"Understandable. But I only told a couple of my old mercenary friends what city you live in."

"What?!"

"Kidding. I held off because Chloe said Elena was nice."

"You aren't making me feel better."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? She just said she didn't do it." A grin. "You're worrying too much."

Nate hesitated, setting his fork on his plate. "I..." He shrugged. "I just don't know about this."

"For God's sake." She rolled her eyes. "See, Nate, when two women like each other very much--"

Elena chuckled but cut Chloe off. "Maybe it'd help if you told us how you ended up together? With your profession, it's got to be good."

Chloe and Nadine shared a look. "It was after getting the tusk."

"Ja." The mercenary hummed. "I was thinking about it before then. But I waited until that dumbass brother of yours--" She looked pointedly at Nate. "-- wasn't around to kill the mood."

Nate huffed. "Fair enough."

"I needed to encourage her a bit, honestly. But we've been together since."

Nadine rolled her eyes but smiled. "I feel like that's simplifying it, but it gets the point across." She nudged Chloe's arm a bit.

Elena took a long sip of her coffee before giving them a friendly look. "You two look good together. But you have to give more details than that."

After a brief moment of contemplation, Chloe let out a soft "hmm". "Fine."

"Might've been before getting the tusk, if Sam wasn't a dumbass," Nadine added.  
  
"What'd he do?" Nate asked.  
  
Nadine rolled her eyes. "Existed."  
  
Chloe chuckled but shook her head. "Cold."  
  
Elena raised an eyebrow and leaned her chin on her hand. "So... you wanted to say something but didn't because he was there."  
  
"You got it." Nadine shrugged. "You wouldn't imagine how having someone like him around can stop you from, I don't know, put any moves on a beautiful woman." She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "I waited until the next time we were alone-- and not fighting rebels while standing on top of a train. Didn't happen until after we got the tusk. In our hotel room."  
  
"For curiosity's sake... when were you originally going to say something?" Chloe asked.  
  
"When we were handcuffed and about to drown."  
  
Elena cut in. "Wait, what?"  
  
"Sam mentioned something like that," Nate spoke up. "And how you two nearly _left_ him to drown."  
  
"The asshole would say that," Nadine responded with a scoff.  
  
"He's probably just bitter I unlocked your cuffs first, love." Chloe shot her a grin. "You still saved his life." She noticed Elena's confused look. "Asav had us handcuffed to a metal fence... thing, and flooded the room. I had a lock pick in my watch band. Did wonders. And I went for Nadine first."  
  
"And when the lock pick was knocked out of her hand, I broke Sam's handcuffs with a rock," Nadine finished.

Chloe looked to Nadine with a tilt of her head. "Really, though? When you thought we were going to die?"

Nadine hesitated. "That was just... Just the first one Sam messed up. I was going to in the library we found, but after you found out about your father..."

"Probably for the best, yeah."

" _What_ about your dad?" Nate asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

A frown found its way to Chloe's face. "Just..."

"He was onto something big," Nadine filled in, leaving out enough information where Chloe could avoid the topic.

There was a short, awkward pause.

"What about you?" Elena asked. "Nadine said when she decided. You had to have some moment like that."

Another pause, but this one was Chloe's moment to think. "I did something stupid. Hadn't told her that Sam was in on the tusk search." She bit her lip, looking down at the table. "She found out. Got mad. Ended up running off on her own and taking our car." Nadine was looking away too. She didn't like the topic either. "I realized I needed to track her down. Not just for help on the job. I just sort of... ignored what I was thinking. Felt safer that way, at the time."

"Was that before or after the whole... drowning thing? Or library thing?" Elena inquired.

"Before both," Nadine answered.

The journalist grinned. "Chloe, you've grown a lot, you know."

"Oh, hush. I'm still who I used to be. I just have an incredibly attractive partner who sleeps in the same bed as I do."

Elena's smile stayed where it was, but she didn't argue the statement.

Her husband, on the other hand, sighed and nodded. "It's still weird, but it's good to see you happy, Chloe."

"No love lost here, eh?" The comment had come from Nadine.

"You... you threw me out a _window_."

"Fair enough."

Chloe kissed her cheek. "If it makes you feel better, _I_ like seeing you happy."

Nadine smiled but didn't respond.

Elena seemed a bit exasperated, but she still gave the women across from her a pleasant look. "So is that a yes for dinner tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be at least one more oneshot in the "Risk! Risk anything!" and it's going to be a bit more domestic.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
